Unknown inklings
by Swords N' Daggers Squad
Summary: This is a splatoon fanfiction i made for my channel and the link to it is inside thankyou this is my first time and i am a 6th grade student so if there is something to fix remind e in commrnts
1. The untold

Hi everyone thanks you and please sub to me on Youtube I will leave a link so thank you.

Youtube

this is a splatoon fanfic

 _Chapter 1_

 _The untold_

Zach:(turns on camera)Lets go splat em.

No name: why I don't want to.

Zach: cmon I know you want to

No name: don't you dare say it

Zach: thanks now I know what to do.

No name: oh squids what did I just do

Zach: lets **not turf war** then(turns off camera)

No name:(!)not even

Zach: I bet you want

No name:plz don't(o_o)

Zach: I bet its rainmaker

No name: never mind

Zach: that's not what you wanted?

No name:not again

No name:I don't need to think about that

Zach:give me your name then

No name: I'm not going to

Zach:why not

No name:its secret

Zach:why

No name:its secret

Zach:say something different dude

No name:fine

Zach:can we

No name:im the type of inkling that doesn't use ink

No name:I get rid of ink

Zach:uhh really

No name:really i'm too dark to anyway

Zach:I didn't know you were dark

No name:i'm supposed to be I don't have to be

Zach:thats enough

No name:I will be if you want

Zach:no

Zach:can we play rainmaker?

No name:fine

Zach:(whispers to himself)I need to get his name

Zach:(whispers to himself)I've only known him for a couple months

No name:why are you just standing there are you afraid

Zach:no i'm just thinking….about my strategy against you?

No name:really because you were standing there mumbling

Zach(oh carp)well…...you see it takes time to get a strat dude

No name:if you say so

Zach:why is your name secret though

No name:I got my own reasons

Zach:why do you keep them to yourself

No name:I will just pick a weapon

Zach:dude the there's like ten minutes left until the game starts

No name:I guess i'll just pick the aerospray RG

Zach:ok

No name:wait where is are team

Zach:there is no team

No name:what

Zach:it's just you against me

zach:just kidding the team is waiting in the spawn

No name:good thing

Zach:"good thing" are you afraid of me beating you?

No name: what of course not!

Zach: then lets goo the game is starting in like two minutes

No name: ok, but what weapon are you using

Zach: who knows(sarcastic)

No name:then….I will just run ahead of you to the game!

Zach: wait for me!

No name:ok guys lets do a clean battle got it?!

(No name's team):yes sir

Zach:guys I got a feeling they are going all out so let's do the same

(Zach's team): yeah!

(Game): **ready set go**

Zach:I will just go straight ahead and kill the enemies you guys just ink the map

Zach:heh this will be easy

No name:hmm guys i see Zach in the distant view what do you think he's up to

(no name's team):we would guess he is gonna ink on his own?

No name:you guys are always saying the same thing

(no name's team):I do not know

Zach:i guess i will collect my special to make this fun

Zach: hehe this will be fun

Zach:the others are getting closer i will hurry up for the special

(no name's team):he is on his own we should just go get him while he is on his own

No name:guys you shouldn't get him even if he is alone

(no name's team):i guess so but do you think its a bad idea now

No name:he probably wants to wait for us anyway


	2. Unknown!

Chapter 2

Unknown fighter?!

Zach:They are getting closer now

Zach:you know what never mind the special…

Zach:i might as well just…

Zach:CHAAAAARRRRRGGGGEE!

No name:uhh guys he just yelled charge i think he going straight for us

(no name's team):then we will charge too!

No name:guys it's not a good idea!

(no name's team):why not captain!?

No name:it is just not a good idea and don't call me captain!?  
No name:he is just getting closer guys stop arguing and lets get ready!

Zach:are they arguing while Im heading toward them?

Zach:whatever lets just…..

(zach charges and starts attacking)

Zach:DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

No name:ahhhh

(unknown):Well well look who we got here

(everyone freezes and listens)

No name:who are you and how did you get in here

(unknown):it is simple

Zach:what do you mean "it is simple"

No name:exactly!

Unknown:you guys really aren't against each other

No name:what

No name:wait is it you…

Unknown:your remembering finally

Unknown:did you forget your past?!  
No name:it is you….

Zach:what you had a dark past?

No name:shut up i am trying to remember

Unknown:thats it remember EVERYTHING now

No name:ugh this hurts so badly

Zach:wait is this why you didn't tell me your name?

No name:heheheheh

Unknown:say my name SAY IT!

No name:HEHEHEHAHAHHAHAHAHH

Zach:thats it get away guys and you stop doing this to him!

(zach's team):you heard him go go go!

Unknown:no and she is not a him

Zach:what he is a she?!

Unknown:she has always been a she idiot

Zach:wow i can not believe they are a she

No name:Your name is…..

Unknown:say it yes say it

Zach:why do you want her to say your name

Unknown:it will bring back her past

No name:...L…...LL….

No name:LORD…

Zach:lord who?

No name….:Lord…..LORD CAIUS!

Caius:that's it

Zach:so your caius?

Caius:yes

No name:ahh this feeling…..

Zach:are you ok?!

No name:I feel stronger and yes i am ok

Zach:the others are the others ok?

(the others):yeah

No name:You guys should leave

Zach:hey umm Caius?

Caius:what is it

Zach:would you be ok if i keep her here?

Caius:I guess

Caius:Promise me you will protect her

Zach:I promise

Caius:i have to leave now

Zach:but i have questions!  
Caius:i only can only answer one of them

Zach:how did you know she was a she?

Caius:are you aware of what this can cause…?

Zach:what do you mean

Caius:nevermind i gotta go now

Zach:ok see you caius

No name:Thank you Lord Caius

(Caius has disappeared into thin air)

Zach:hey

No name:what is it

Zach:are you ok after this did anything happen to you?

No name:of course not!  
No name:and stop worrying about me is something wrong?!

Zach:nothings wrong its just…

Zach:nevermind

Zach:but umm why is your Tentacle ink color fading?

No name:wait it is?


	3. Nicknames Daydreaming!

_Chapter 3_

 _Nicknames?!Daydreaming?!_

Zach:hey umm what do think i should use as your nickname?

No name:hmm i really do not know what do you think?  
Zach:(i really don't want to use a girl name because she doesn't know that I know)

No name:are you talking to yourself again?

Zach:umm uhh of course not in fact i am probably just daydreaming about something!  
No name:then what were you daydreaming about?

Zach:umm nothing to much

No name:you have been worrying about me i can tell

No name:you have been like this for like when Caius arrived

Zach:Its nothing i told you several times i am fine

No name:ok i guess

No name:you make me worry about you

Zach:lets just get you a nickname i can't not call you nothing

No name:you sound like you were underwater with some kind of fish or something

Zach:excuse me umm nothing's wrong just get a nickname

No name:you keep saying something like that and it sounds like your hiding something

Zach:of course not!?(she getting somewhere)

No name:i would like a nickname but you keep interrupting me with your embarrassed self!

Zach:what d-do you mean

No name:stop hiding something then!

Zach:i guess i will tell you r-r-right n-no- Later!

No name:that's enough just help me

Zach:alright

Zach:this is hard

No name:let's do this tomorrow it's dark now

Zach:ok then see you tomorrow

No name:see you and goodnight!

Zach:wait did she just say "goodnight!"

Zach:uh that sounds like…..

Zach:nevermind i am probably daydreaming

Zach:i should probably hurry up home so i could get some sleep

Zach:wait "daydreaming" It is not even daytime anymore

Zach:how am i just finding things

(opens door and walks in)

Zach:i should probably wear something else i have been out there for like two days now

Zach:i should sleep now

(while zach sleeps)

No name:That was fun

No name:he doesn't seem normal

No name:he does seem to worry about me though

No name:wait a second…

No name:does he like me?

No name:no he wouldn't i knew him for half a year now

(the next day)

Zach:ahhhhhh what a good start for the day lets go change now

Zach:i forgot there was a custom f-painted jacket i guess i will wear that with the squid sisters shirt and some shorts

Zach:ok lets-?

(doorbell rings)

No name:Hey Zach are you there! (Knocks on door)

Zach:coming!

No name:hey how are you?

Zach:ok and why are you at my house and how did you get here?

Zach:I never even gave you the address!?  
No name:i have my own way on finding things zach

Zach:ok?

Zach:anyways why are you here?

No name:because we are best friends aren't we Zach?

Zach:yeah and?nevermind

No name:i have been wondering about something

Zach:what is it

No name:Why have you been like unnormal lately

Zach:what do you mean

Zack:I thought you were here for your nickname

No name:ok then let's do it

Zach:maybe we could use "lavender"?

No name:yeah i actually kind of like that name

Zach:(wait a second thats a girls name oh carp)

Zach:or maybe we could use…..

Zach:you want that name i guess?

Lavender:yeah

Lavender:so what now that we're at your house

Zach:hungry?

Lavender:no thanks

Lavender:wait kinda

Zach:"kinda"?

Zach:doesn't seem like it

Zach:seems more like "yeah"

Lavender:heh sorry

Zach:so lavender what do you want to do while your here?

Lavender:video games?

Zach:sorry don't have any

Lavender:really?I thought you were the kind of person to play some

Zach:i really don't like the games

Zach:we're inklings all we do is play "turf" why should i

Lavender:I thought you were into Turf and next you were going to try and splat my team

Zach:huh what do you mean

Lavender:nevermind…..

Lavender:this is my first time at your house anyway

Zach:oh i forgot that

Zach:want to look around?(what is wrong with you and her)

Lavender:ok i guess

Zach:besides i gotta go pick something up ok(this is not ok leaving her in MY house)

Zach:see you later for now!

Lavender:Bye!

Lavender:ok lets go check his room now

Lavender:where is it though

Lavender:wait he lives by himself so it's over there i guess?

Lavender:yes it is

Lavender:now lets see a bed a closet and a…

Lavender:oh so this is where he does his homework

Lavender:hm we haven't been in high school in a while now

Lavender:oh yeah we are on summer vacation now

Lavender:wait is there anything under his bed?

Lavender:i see something

Lavender:(pulls a box)what's this?

Lavender:why would he leave me here anyway….

Lavender:WHAT IS THIS?!

Lavender:this looks like some kind of whoa

Lavender:(opens a journal)This is not normal does he?No he can't

Lavender:(reads)"so basically this guy named Caius told me that she was a she"

Lavender(reads)"i always thought she was a girl so this shocked me"

Lavender:(closes journal)what i don't think i should be reading this

Lavender:back in the box you go(Closes box after and places it back where it was

Lavender:what now

Lavender:looks pretty lonely besides that box

Lavender:no television?

Lavender:ok Im going to call Caius

Lavender:here his phone Im going to dial it now(dials numbers on Zach's phone)

Lavender:(yes he's on now)Hi Caius this is me and i am currently at Zach's house and yeah

Caius:so how have you been?

Lavender:good and he now calls me "lavender" for a nickname

Caius:that's good

Lavender:(door rings)hey umm i gotta go now ok

Caius:Call me back in a week

Zach:hey open the door Lavender!

Lavender:(opens the door)hey what did you pick up…..

Zach::oh it is just a box don't worry(i forgot to leave it in my Motorcycle)

Lavender:Hey umm what's in the box

Zach:uhh nothing

Lavender:ok but why do you need a box?

Zach:to (hide some stuff from you)make some space in my house

Lavender:you barely did that though your rooms are empty (except for your own room)

Zach:oh umm i forgot that

Lavender:say can i have a room?

Zach:What?! (no no no no no no)

Lavender:sooo no?

Zach:i guess?

Zach:over here take this one then (what are you doing)

Lavender:hey i want to drive your motorcycle can i try?

Zach:you can but i have to sit in the back so is that ok with you?

Lavender:ok i just wanna try it

Zach:can you pull it on the road though?that's the challenge

Lavender:yeah i bet i can

Lavender:(pulls it like its nothing)easy

Zach:how did you…?

Lavender:ok lets go

Zach:where are you going to go?

Lavender:I'm going to dye my tentacles now that the colors fading

Zach:why do you want to dye your tentacles when they are just black

Lavender:i don't care if it is rare i want to dye it

Zach:ok if you say so

Zach:what color though?

Lavender:i guess Lavender sense you call me that now

Zach:makes sense

Zach:umm i think you just passed the place…..WHOA

Lavender:what is it?

Zach:did you just do that

Lavender:whatever we are here now so

Zach:you paying?

Lavender:well uhh i left my wallet at your house so(guess we're going back to his house)

Zach:fine

Zach:hey umm can you dye her tentacles Lavender?

Cashier:yes i can indeed just go hop over there and they will do it

Lavender:yay

Zach:(sigh)i wonder how this is going to be…...

Lavender:Yay lavender tentacles thank you so much Zach!

Zach:you're welcome…..here's your money cashier…..

Zach:come on let's go back home

Lavender:ok

Zach:finally i can go lock myself in my room and sleep without you bothering me now

Lavender:that's good(pretends going to living room but goes to Zach's room and goes under the bed)

Zach:(locks door)ok now that i have the box lets get the journal (pulls it from under bed)

Zach:(writes)"today was hard for me because she now lives in my house and got me to pay for her tentacles and she wanted to ride my motorcycle"

Zach:that's enough here it goes back now let's go get lavender from her room

Lavender:(oh no)

Zach:Lavender where are you!?

Lavender:right behind you!

Zach:huh how did you nevermind your going over here(grabs her by the hand and drags her)

Zach:why do you make me have to do this i don't like doing this

Zach:where were you?

Lavender:nowhere

Zach:whatever i need you right now

Lavender:what for?

Zach:what is this i found it in your room

Lavender:Don't touch that

Zach:but what is it

Lavender:it is my phone now stop touching it

Zach:ok

Zach:so lavender why do you sound like you are guilty of something

Lavender:uhh umm i really am not guilt h-heh

Zach:you sure?

Lavender:yeah

Lavender:let's j-just go drive the motorcycle

Zach:wait what are you doing!?

Lavender:(drives off without Zach)s-sorry!

Zach:ok?I will just do this

Zach:(goes over the speed limit)I will get you!

Lavender:Wait is he speeding oh no

Zach:Come back here!  
Lavender:(uses the garbage can as a ramp in a corner)I know these places!

Zach:wait she does?!I don't care!  
Lavender:(looks back at him)Haha!  
Lavender:(crashes)AHHHH  
Zach:huh WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?  
Lavender:heh at least we don't have bones  
Zach:Whatever what is wrong with you driving away like that?!

Zach:whatever lets go already

Zach:get on

Lavender:sorry about that

Zach:its ok (what happened to you)

Zach:you don't look ok

Lavender:I am ok so you know

Zach:ok lets go to my house again

Lavender:so you got anything to just get off you?

Zach:what do you mean

Lavender:L-Like um something…...Private?

Zach:uhh i don't think so like what?  
Lavender:do you l-like anyone o-or something like that?  
Zach:I g-guess but t-that's not something f-for now!

Lavender:why not?just say it!

Zach:s-say what?!

Lavender:do y-you like anyone?!

Zach:no,y-yes,umm no?

Lavender:Tell me later

Zach:(phew)i just n-

Lavender:Just kidding,tell me!  
Zach:N-Nooo

Zach:umm what are you d-doing to me  
Lavender:(grabs Zach and throws him on the floor then sits on him)Just tell me?!

Zach:uhh y-y-you!  
Lavender:what do you mean "you"?

Zach:Nothing!?(grabs her and throws her then goes to the cycle and drives away)SORRY!  
Lavender:wait "you"?...

Lavender:DOES HE ACTUALLY LIKE ME?!

Lavender:now let's just pretend that didn't happen

Lavender:let's go inside his house

Zach:phew it should be time to go home now

Zach:Hey you ok Lavender?  
Lavender:(opens door)what do you want

Lavender:(grabs Zach)I am sorry

Zach:what are you doing umm

Lavender:(hugs zach)it's ok Zach

Zach:...why are you hugging me?

Lavender:its ok

Zach:what's that noise outside?

Lavender:i am going to go check

Zach:wait want to be…..nevermind just go

Lavender:who are you?

Unknown:i am kace

Lavender:why are you here?


End file.
